1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a slide cover stabilization/synchronization mechanism. By means of the slide cover stabilization/synchronization mechanism, a user can smoothly operate the slide cover without deflection thereof. Also, by means of the slide cover stabilization/synchronization mechanism, the gap between the slide seat and the base seat is minified to stabilize the operation and reduce wear of the components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various slide cover structures have been developed and applied to electronic devices. For example, Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 1328088 discloses a typical slide module and a portable electronic device adopting the slide module. The slide module includes a fixed system and a movable system. A fixed frame is fixedly connected to the fixed system and a movable frame is fixedly connected to the movable system. Two reverse hook sections are disposed on two sides of the fixed frame. The two lateral edges of the movable frame are fitted and received in the reverse hook sections, whereby the movable system can be moved relative to the fixed system between a first position and a second position. In the above structure, the two lateral edges of the movable frame are in fact contact with the hook sections of the fixed frame. Therefore, in sliding movement, there is a greater friction between the movable frame and the fixed frame. In order to avoid affection of excessively great friction on the smoothness of the sliding movement, a certain gap is preserved between the hook sections of the fixed frame and the lateral edges of the movable frame so as to reduce the frictional resistance against the sliding movement. Such structure is practically applicable to small-size electronic products such as cellular phones, handheld game machines and personal digital assistants (PDA). However, such structure can be hardly applied to a large-size electronic product such as a laptop computer or a tablet computer. This is because the movable system will have a heavier weight and it is necessary to move the movable system through a longer distance. When applying a push force to one single side of the movable system, the movable system is very likely to be biased. This will affect the smoothness of the sliding movement of the movable system. In some more serious cases, the movable system may be stuck with no possibility of moving. As a result, the lifetime of the slide cover structure may be shortened and the ratio of defective products may increase.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a slide cover structure (movable system), which can be more conveniently operated to overcome the shortcomings existing in the conventional slide cover structure.